darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Banner (Construction)
A Banner is a decorative flag made on a Banner easel in a Player-owned house. Players need 48 Crafting or higher and must have been assigned a crest by Sir Renitee in the White Knights' Castle. Sir Renitee will not assign a crest unless the player has over level 16 Construction. A player's first crest assignment is free, and it costs 5000 coins to change the crest to another one; however, some crests have other requirements, detailed below. Players can use a Banner easel in another player's house if they do not have one. The banners are untradeable and give no stat bonuses. To make one, you use a plank and a bolt of cloth on a banner easel. Note: You have to have the crest to make a banner you want. The Saradomin and Zamorak banners will not offer any protection in the God Wars Dungeon. You cannot use the assist system to make a banner. Gallery File:Arrav heraldic banner equipped.png|A banner with the symbol of Arrav. File:Asgarnia heraldic banner equipped.png|A banner with the symbol of Asgarnia. File:Dorgeshuun heraldic banner equipped.png|A banner with a picture of the Dorgeshuun brooch File:Dragon heraldic banner equipped.png|A banner with a picture of a dragon. File:Fairy heraldic banner equipped.png|A banner with a picture of a fairy. File:Guthix heraldic banner equipped.png|A banner with the symbol of Guthix. File:H.A.M. heraldic banner equipped.png|A banner with the symbol of the H.A.M. Cult. File:Horse heraldic banner equipped.png|A banner with the symbol of a horse. File:Jogre heraldic banner equipped.png|A banner with a picture of a jogre. File:Kandarin heraldic banner equipped.png|A banner with the symbol of Kandarin. File:Misthalin heraldic banner equipped.png|A banner with the symbol of Misthalin. File:Money heraldic banner equipped.png|A banner with a picture of a money-bag. File:Saradomin heraldic banner equipped.png|A banner with the symbol of Saradomin. File:Skull heraldic banner equipped.png|A banner with a picture of a skull. File:Varrock heraldic banner equipped.png|A banner with the symbol of Varrock. File:Zamorak heraldic banner equipped.png|A banner with the symbol of Zamorak. Trivia * The banners are among the tallest weapons in the game in their unsheathed form, about 1.75x the player's height. *The examine information of the Horse banner is in reference to a running gag in RuneScape in which horses are said not to exist. This gag started with the 2004 April Fools event. * Previously, players could not rest while having a banner equipped. The characters wielding it also displayed old movement animations. This was later changed in an update. * If you try to bring a banner into Castle Wars, you get the message "You cannot take a banner into the arena." * The 'Skull' crest once required a player to be skulled before speaking to Sir Renitee. Since the removal of skulling, the crest has no additional requirements. However, since the introduction of Legacy Mode, becoming skulled once again returns, and once again the 'Skull' crest requires the player to be skulled. * Currently the weapon is held incorrectly due to current combat stance, placing the banner's handle in the player's wrist. This also affects the banners from Trouble Brewing.